The goal of this research is to develop a 2 hr spot test for viral DNA and mRNA sequences in about 0.05 ml of whole blood. Results on HTLV infection and expression will be compared with clinical parameters of AIDS, pre-AIDS, and leukemia patients. A sample of heparinized blood will be dissolved in 3 M NaTFA/40% formamide/1% sarcosyl (TFA = triflouroacetate), heated to 95 to 100~ for 20 min, then filtered through nitrocellulose to selectively immobilize DNA. In parallel, a sample of whole blood will be dissolved in 5M GUSCN/1% Brij 58 (GuSCN = guanidine isothiocyanate) and filtered through nitrocellulose to selectively immobilize mRNA. The membrane will be washed, hybridized with an excess of specific, double-labeled probes and hybridized probe will be measured. When positive DNA resaults are obtained, the state and extent of integration will be determined. When positive mRNA results are obtained, the size of the transcripts will be determined. These experiments will bear on the participation of HTLV-1, -2, and -3 in AIDS and leukemia. New chaotropic salts, and hydrogen-bond-breaking solvents, detergents, probes, hybridization conditions, and detection systems will be evaluated to improve the ease, sensitivity and duration of the test. HEM Research, Inc. wishes to innovate a spot test for virus infection which is superior in simplicity, speed, sensitivity, and costs to present biological and immunological tests. (2)